The present invention relates to power conversion, and more particularly, to systems and methods for DC to DC conversion with current control.
Power management is extremely important in portable electronic devices due to the limited energy available in a battery supply. Switching regulators have helped improve efficiency and have resulted in extended operating times between recharging of the battery. Switching regulator design and implementation has historically been problematic due to the application requirements for varying load currents and in the difficulty in selecting appropriate compensation to guarantee stability over a range of loads. For example, a switching regulator design may require a narrow range of inductor values in order to operate. Additionally, switching regulators using peak current control methods presently used in the art require additional slope compensation to prevent sub-harmonic oscillation.
The present invention solves these and other problems with systems and methods for DC to DC conversion with current control.